


Bonnie's Plan

by Lanhuin



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hybrids, M/M, Monsters, Mpreg, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanhuin/pseuds/Lanhuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon agrees to a crazy plan to help Elena. He loves her after all. Too bad she's still very much in love with his brother Stefan. But hey, love is love. And plans sometimes go awry.<br/>...<br/>Warning: Mpreg. If you disagree with it, don't read the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonnie's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is more of a teaser to see what people think than anything else, if you guys like it, I'll write more. Please lemme know

Damon stumbled to a halt throwing his right hand against a thick tree to support himself. He held his breathe with a grimace as the muscles in his abdomen tightened against his will. His left hand clutched at the taught black shirt that had a few specks of someone else's dried blood. His grip tightened along with his belly.

Crap. This wasn't supposed to happen yet. Too early. Bad timing. And now he had a problem.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" He cursed under his breath. He was alone. At least he would be until the monster caught up. Damon had no problem seeing in the dim moonlight of what he guessed was 2 in the morning. But trying to run through the underbrush of trail-less forest with a belly that stuck out like a beach-ball wasn't how he wanted to spend this April night. Er-morning. He almost forgot it was technically morning now.

A growl in the distance snapped him back to the gravity of his situation. The contraction had eased up so he could continue his trek through the wilderness. He needed to get back to Mystic Falls. Or at least a road. Hell, he'd settle for a cave if it meant not being torn apart by the beast chasing him. He rubbed his round belly and felt the quick flutter of a foot under his palm. Damon sighed with exhaustion. "Just you and me, little guy." He looked up through the dark leaves and his ice blue eyes fell on the pale crescent in the sky. "Just you and me," he mumbled again. As if in response, the baby kicked and a happy smirk curled up the corner of Damon's mouth.

The baby was alive, and the constant movements ensured he never forgot that. It didn't matter why or how anymore. He'd been so skeptical at first. Bonnie's suggestion had seemed like a one-way ticket into an insane-asylum. "The spell won't be easy, but I think it could work," she'd assured him, "I know it sounds crazy, but with Caroline gone to find Klaus, you're our best bet." "What about Stefan?" Damon had countered, "he's a vampire too, maybe not as good at being one as me, but why don't you just use him?" "Do you really think Elena is going to let me risk his life, Damon?" That had hurt. He wouldn't admit it. And he played the laugh and smile game perfectly. But having one of Elena's best friends tell him she wouldn't risk his brother's life, while being perfectly content with letting him risk his, was a hard truth to swallow. He'd offered to go find another vampire who was willing to carry a child for the sake of killing a monster. Bonnie had scoffed and pointed out that it would be difficult to find one that cared. The thing was after Elena after all. And Damon already cared. He cared so much. Too much. And he denied it with every breath. Bonnie had figured it out though. She had seen right through his mask of emotionless blood-sucking and unpredictable murder. So she came to him explaining how she needed the blood of a child born to a vampire to kill the beast that would otherwise kill Elena.

The second contraction ripped through Damon's middle. His face scrunched up in a pained grimace. Damn witches. Damn spells. Damn feelings. Another guttural growl sounded somewhere behind him. It was getting closer.


End file.
